In recent years, compactness, high output, and high quality have been required in rotary electric machines such as electric motors or generators. With regard to downsizing rotary electric machines of this kind, stator windings that have concentrated windings in which conductor wires are wound onto individual stator core teeth have been used with a view to downsizing coil ends that do not generate effective magnetic flux. However, stators that use stator windings of distributed winding construction that can suppress torque pulsation and increase output are also in demand. In addition, demand for induction machines that do not use magnets has also increased due to steep rises in magnet prices, and there is demand for stators that use higher-efficiency distributed winding stator windings.
The conventional rotary electric machine that is described in Patent Literature 1 includes a plurality of distributed lap-wound winding bodies that are mounted such that conductor terminals that protrude from a radially innermost position inside a first slot and a radially outermost position inside a second slot in slot pairs that span a plurality of teeth, conductor terminals that protrude out of the radially outermost positions inside the slots being bent, passed axially outside the coil end group, and connected to the conductor terminals to which connection is required that protrude out of the radially innermost positions inside the slots, to configure a stator winding.
The conventional rotary electric machine that is described in Patent Literature 2 includes a plurality of distributed lap-wound winding bodies that are mounted such that conductor terminals that protrude from an intermediate position inside a first slot and a radially outermost position inside a second slot in slot pairs that span a plurality of teeth, conductor terminals that protrude out of the intermediate positions inside the slots being passed between coil ends and made to protrude radially outward, and connected to the conductor terminals to which connection is required that protrude out of the radially outermost positions inside the slots using busbars outside a coil end group, to configure a stator winding.